Harry Potter?
by Fee-der-Nacht
Summary: HI! die Story hab ich auch wo anders berreits gepostet ich wollte nur mal wissen was ihr dazu sagt!
1. Der Anfang

Der ANFANG

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ein schönes neues Jahr!!

Ich huschte um die Häuser und suchte dieses Krankenhaus von dem ich gehört hatte.  
St. Mungos oder so! In dieser Welt ist es ein Krankenhaus für Zauberer.  
Ich muss mich beeilen mein Sohn wacht gleich auf und ich kann ihn hier nicht füttern, ich werde ihn wohl nie wieder sehen. Doch ich muss es tun, führ ihn! Nur so kann er in einer glücklichen Familie leben.  
Da ist es ja ich sehe mich um ich spüre wie meine Verfolger näher kommen, ich muss mich beeilen, ruhig mein kleiner Ariald, wir sind gleich da!!  
Ich schleiche um die Ecke und schau mich wieder um, da jetzt kann ich hinein, keiner wird mich sehen keiner etwas bemerken und etwas habe ich auch noch zeit.

Wo ist die Geburtenstation? Verdammt wo muss ich hin??  
Ariald fängt schon an zu quengeln, er hat Hunger!  
Gleich mein kleiner!!  
Da hier bin ich richtig!  
Wem soll ich vertrauen?  
Da, ich höre ein weinen, wieso weint hier jemand? Es klingt nicht wie ein Babyweinen!  
Am besten ich folge dem Weinen. Hier bin ich richtig! Ich spüre es, diese Menschen sind gut und mächtig im vergleich zu den meisten anderen!  
Die Frau schluchzt sie sitzt auf dem Bett an ihren Mann gelehnt und hat ein kleines Bündel im Arm. Ich spüre kein Leben in dem Bündel, das scheinbar ihr Kind war.  
Wie furchtbar für die Beiden, ich wüsste nicht was ich gemacht hätte wenn Ariald bei der Geburt gestorben wäre, nun ist er ein Monat alt und immer noch kleiner als die Neugeborenen in dieser Welt.  
Ich nähere mich dem Bett, der Mann hört meine Schritte und sieht auf. Auch in seinen Augen stehen die Tränen und der Schmerz, der Verlust ist auch ihm anzusehen.  
Er nimmt die beiden fester richtig beschützend in den Arm und schnauzt mich an was mir einfällt, und das ich sofort wieder verschwinden soll.  
Ich spüre wie das böse immer näher kommt und muss mich nun beeilen.  
Bitte hört mich an! Ich brauche Eure Hilfe! Mein Kind ist in Gefahr, ich werde verfolgt und wenn man mich hat dann bringt man meinen Kleinen um!!  
Bitte helft mir!!!  
Wieso sollten wir, wir haben gerade unseren Sohn verloren wieso sollten wir einer Fremden helfen? Verschwinde!  
Ich sah sie flehend an und sagte: Bitte von Mutter zu Mutter helft mir nehmt meinen Sohn als Euren und ich nehme euren Sohn als meinen.  
Wieso werdet ihr verfolgt?  
Ich komme aus einer parallelen Welt und bin dort die Königin, der Berater meines Mannes hat ihn getötet und die Macht an sich gerissen nun will er auch den Tod meines Sohnes! Helft mir ihn zu verstecken, bitte!!!  
Was bist du?  
Meine Rasse kennt man in dieser Welt nicht, ihr müsst nur soviel wissen dass auch wir der Magie fähig sind. Ich habe mein Aussehen und das meines Sohnes an diese Welt angepasst, der Unterschied ist gering genug. Sein Geburtsmahl das ihn als den Sohn des Königs ausweißt habe ich mit einem Zauber getarnt, unser Wissen, das wissen von meinem Mann und mir, sowie aller seiner Vorfahren, ist so angelegt das es bei der Namensgebung eingepflanzt wird jedoch erst nach dem 17. Geburtstag hervorkommt.  
Er wird euer Sohn, er sieht euch sogar ähnlich! Die schwarzen Haare, wenn auch um einiges dunkler und die grünen Augen hat er. Ich bitte euch noch einmal, ihr seid meine letzte Hoffnung! Ich spüre wie sie näher kommen! Bitte helft mir versteckt meinen Sohn und gebt ihm ein liebevolles Zuhause!  
Dann rührte sich die Mutter das erste Mal und fragte: Wie heißt er?  
Ich habe ihn Ariald genannt!  
Jetzt bin ich beruhigt nun kann ich gehen, ich weiß nachdem sie seinen Namen weiß wird sie ihn nicht mehr zurückweisen.  
Ariald fing an zu wimmern und seinen kleinen Mund zu verziehen.  
Bitte ich kann ihn nicht mehr füttern! Er hat Hunger!  
Die Frau sagt: Gebt mir euren Sohn er ist der meine. Sein Name wird Harold!  
Ich küsse ihn ein letztes mal gebe ihm sein Kästchen, in dem alle Besitztümer und Dokumente sind und sage seinen neuen Eltern das sie es ihm an seinem 17 Geburttag geben sollen.  
So nehme ich das tote Kind und sehe meinen Sohn in den Armen meiner Schwester denn durch die Aufnahme meines Kindes wurde sie zu dieser und sage: Lebt wohl und ich werde den Ärzten allen suggerieren das mein Ariald euer Kind ist.  
So drehe ich mich um und kehre meinem kleinen Schatz den Rücken.  
Das tote Kind an mich gepresst fliehe ich über die Flure und verschwinde aus dem Krankenhaus. Nun brauche ich mir keine Sorgen mehr zu machen ich muss sie nur weit genug von meinem Sohn weg führen.  
So streifte ich noch die halbe Nacht durch die Stadt und schaffte es immer weiter zu flüchten.  
Dann spüre ich es, ein weitere Portal wird aufgestoßen direkt vor mir und Volkrat kommt mir entgegen, ich spüre seine Macht und das böse in ihm.  
Nun sitze ich in der Falle, doch nun können sie mir nichts mehr antun.  
Ich setzte mich auf den Boden und verwandle den toten Körper des Kindes in meinen Sohn und dann ziehe ich mein Schwert, ich weiß in dieser Welt gibt es den Glauben nicht das man das Schwert mit dem jemand sich selbst getötet hat nicht berühren darf und auch der Körper des Toten wird in meiner Welt nicht berührt! Wie bin ich froh darüber, denn so können meine Waffen und meine Kleidung eines Tages meinen Sohn finden.  
Ich sterbe gerne, denn nun ist mein Sohn in Sicherheit.  
Mein Schwert funkelt im Mondlicht und ich setzte es an meinen Bauch und lasse es langsam in mich gleiten, mein Blut färbt seine Klinge rot und ich merke wie mich mein Leben verlässt.  
Geliebter ich bin gleich bei dir!

Ein Mann mit einem finstern Gesicht wird auf einer Sänfte durch ein seltsames Tor getragen doch keiner sah ihn, keiner war um diese Uhrzeit auf der Straße.  
Krieger gehen vor ihm und hinter ihm, sie bildeten die Eskorte.  
"Die nächste Straße rechts!" befahl der Mann und setzte ein zufriedenes Gesicht auf, er merkte er kam dem Opfer näher und näher.  
Als sie um die Ecke bogen sahen sie eine Frau auf dem Boden knien vor ihr lag ein Bündel und in ihrem Bauch steckte ein Schwert.  
Sie sah richtig glücklich aus als sie sagte: "Geliebter ich komme!"  
Und die Eskorte hielt an und ging ebenfalls auf die Knie, hier starb ihre Königin in einem Freitod.  
Der Mann in der Sänfte begann zu toben und zu wüten. Ein Soldat ging zur Leiche der Frau und untersuchte das Bündel.  
"Herr, das Kind ist tot!!" sagte er und alle sahen betroffen auf den Leichnam der Königin.  
Triumphierend schrie Volkrat auf und ließ sich in sein Reich zurück bringen.  
Dort rief er sich selbst zum neuen König aus und bestieg den Thron.

Doch eine alte Frau stand bei seiner Zeremonie auf und sagte mit einer Seltsamen Stimme.

Du wirst herrschen bis du stirbst!

Du wirst sterben wenn deine Zeit kommt!

Deine Zeit kommt wenn der Erbe soweit ist!

Der Erbe ist dann soweit wenn er seine Erinnerung zurückerhält!

Dann wird er kommen und er wird Herrscher so wie es von seiner Geburt an bestimmt!

Der Herrscher wird das Mal der Vergangenheit tragen und unserem Volk den Frieden bringen!

Im selben Moment in dem sie das sagte fiel sie um und starb.

Der neue König war entsetzt und setzte alles daran in die Welt in der er vor kurzem war zurück zu kehren doch seine Astrologen sagte das ist erst wieder in 17 Jahren möglich wenn die Sterne die selbe Konstellation haben wie die vergangene Nacht.

In dieser Nacht setzten sich alle Astrologen zusammen und besprachen wer es  
sein soll, wen sie in diese andere Welt schicken sollten, bis es schließlich  
den treusten Krieger des verstorbenen, oder auch ermordeten Königs sein  
soll.

Ja er war noch jung aber dass war eher ein Plus als ein Minus.  
So rüsteten sie ihn aus und schickten ihn los, das war nur durch die Lüge  
möglich, die sie ihrem neuen Herrscher aufgetischt hatten.  
In derselben Nacht machte sich Uinseann Fion auf den Weg und schritt durch  
das Tor.

Wie soll ich den Prinzen nur finden??? Ich habe nur diese Nacht sonst können  
wir wirklich erst in ein paar Jahren zurück!  
Am besten ich mache mich auf den Weg.

Was ist dort los, dort stehen Menschen in den hier für Zauberer üblichen  
Umhängen. Am besten ich schaue was da los ist!

Jetzt sehe ich es sie stehen um die Königin herum und baren sie gerade auf.  
Wo sie sie wohl hinbringen? Ich würde meiner Herrin gerne noch ein letztes  
Mal folgen, doch ich muss ihren Sohn finden denn dass das Kind wirklich tot  
ist, bezweifle ich und in der Prophezeiung hieß es ja der Erbe wird kommen  
und ich werde ihn auf diesem Weg zur Seite stehen wenn mich schon die  
Königin fort geschickt hat!

Am besten ich folge ihrer Spur! Gott sei dank waren diese Leibwächter von  
Volkrat, dem Hanswurst, die größten Nieten, es scheint als hätte die Königin  
nicht mehr genug Kraft gehabt ihre Spur vollständig zu verwischen oder sie  
hinterließ sie extra für die loyalen unter uns.

Ich komme näher, das spüre ich doch auch ich werde verfolgt, die glauben das  
merke ich nicht!!! Tss, was für Flaschen die sprechen auch noch normal  
miteinander anstatt sich über Telepathie zu verständigen.

Ah hier geht die Spur hinein, seltsam das ist ein Krankenhaus, ist unser  
Prinz vielleicht krank?  
Na wir werden sehen! Aber zuerst muss ich die Leute die mich verfolgen los  
werden.

Ich gehe am besten aus der Stadt raus und suche mir ein freies Feld.  
Ah hier spüre ich Bäume und Tiere, hm das ist ein Park der wird es auch tun.  
Nun dann auf geht's.  
Ich gehe wohl am besten zu dem Großen Feld auf dem an beiden Enden so ein  
Metallgestell steht, das ist groß genug.

Glaube es reicht wenn ich mich in die Mitte stelle und abwarte, dieser  
Abschaum wird mich schon angreifen.

Ah da kommen sie schon, das sind ja arme Gestalten. Nicht mal ordentliche  
Waffen können sie sich leisten, müssen verrostete Rohre verwenden.  
Ich muss den Prinzen so schnell wie möglich von hier weg bringen, diese Welt  
ist so primitiv, das es eine Katastrophe wäre wenn er hier aufwachsen müsste!  
Ich sollte wohl Angst heucheln, so wie die Typen auf mich zugehen. Gott ist  
das jämmerlich und es wird langsam langweilig, wann wollen die mich denn  
endlich angreifen?

Ah jetzt kommen sie der erste stürmt vor, was der taumelt schon zurück und  
bricht zusammen? Dabei hab ich doch gar nicht fest zugeschlagen, jetzt noch  
die anderen und dann geh ich.  
Was will der bitte? Fuchtelt da mit seinen Händen und Beinen in der Luft  
herum, ein Tritt von mir und der spuckt Blut.

Jetzt wollen die anderen es alle gleichzeitig versuchen, na von mir aus ein  
paar Schwinger und Fußtritte, ein Sprung mit Salto und die liegen flach. Das  
ist echt enttäuschend! Ich hoffe es gibt bessere in dieser Welt, sonst ist  
die ja schon am untergehen.

Ich glaube jetzt sollte ich mal ins Krankenhaus gehen bevor sich die Spur  
endgültig verflüchtigt.

Hier bin ich rechts gegangen und dann gerade aus bis zu einem Glasgebäude  
und dann nur noch rechts und schon bin ich da.  
Es sieht von außen etwas trostlos aus so grau wie es ist!  
Schauen wir mal wie es drinnen aussieht.  
Na ja, hier lang. Die Frau da hinterm Tisch sieht mich etwas seltsam an, am  
besten lächle ich mal freundlich.  
Tja, das hilft immer, die wird ja rot wie eine Tomate! Schlecht sieht sie ja  
nicht aus, aber ich hab anderes zu tun.

Keine Bilder nichts gerade mal die Hinweisschilder. Das ist echt trist und  
traurig, so was schimpft sich Krankenhaus!

Ah hier lang. Hier liegen viele Babys, das ist wohl die Geburtenstation. Die  
Herrin hat ihn wirklich gut versteckt.  
Ihr Geruch ist nur noch sehr schwach, da durch diese Tür ist sie gekommen.  
Liliana Potter steht da neben der Tür ob das die Mutter des kleinen, toten  
Kindes ist?  
Am besten ich gehe mal rein.

Sie schläft, ah da im Bettchen ist der Prinz, er ist wach und spielt mit  
seinen Füßen. Wirklich niedlich der Kleine und so was soll ein König sein!  
Ups, ich muss aufpassen das ich die Frau nicht aufwecke.

Sie wird unruhig, ich nehme den Prinzen mal hoch, hoffentlich schreit er  
nicht und akzeptiert mich, ich hab noch nie mit einem Baby zu tun gehabt.  
Sch... Kleiner, ganz ruhig. Was meinst du, soll ich dich mitnehmen???  
Ja wir gehen nach hause!

"Nein!!!" wer verdammt schreit da in mein Ohr, ach so diese Frau ist  
aufgewacht!

"Lass mir mein Baby!" jetzt fängt die auch noch zu heulen an.

"Lady das ist nicht ihr Kind das ist das Kind meiner Königin und ich muss es  
nach hause bringen."

"Sie hat ihr Kind gegen meines eingetauscht, also ist er jetzt mein Sohn!!!"

"Das könnt ihr aber nur sein wenn ihr seinen wahren Namen kennt, sagt ihn  
mir."

"Aber dann kennst du ihn! Die Königin hat mir gesagt in eurem Namen steckt  
große Kraft und euer Schicksal! Ich vertraue euch nicht!"

"Hm das wird wohl noch etwas dauern. Wie kann ich euch von meiner Absicht überzeugen?"

"Als erstes sagt mir was mit eurer Königin geschehen ist?" Sie hat sich entleibt.  
"Wieso wollt ihr ihn mir dann wegnehmen?"

"Er gehört nicht in eure Welt sondern in meine!"

Oh man, jetzt fängt er auch noch zum quengeln an! Ach komm Kleiner ganz  
ruhig, nicht weinen ich besorg dir noch was zum trinken!

"Ich kann ihm etwas geben!"

"Das würdet ihr tun? Das wäre sehr freundlich von Euch, hier bitte."

"Unter einer Bedingung!"

"Auch das noch, welche Bedingung?"

"Ihr lasst ihn bei mir, Eure Herrin hat ihn bei mir gelassen damit er in einer glücklichen Familie aufwächst."

"Nun gut, aber ich muss in seiner Nähe bleiben um in später für seine Aufgabe zu erziehen."

"Wie wollt ihr das anstellen?"

"Keine Ahnung, habt ihr eine Idee?"

"Ihr könnt vorerst bei uns bleiben!"

"Dann kann ich nicht in meine Welt! Und muss solange hier bleiben bis sich  
das Tor öffnet! Na ja in letzter Zeit war meine Welt sowieso ein schlechter Ort! Seit der König tot ist, hatten wir keine Ruhe mehr. Wie wird er in eurer Welt ausgebildet?"

"Er wird auf 2 verschiedene Schulen geschickt! Zuerst lernt er lesen schreiben, rechnen und solche Sachen die man in der Zauberwelt wissen muss und dann mit 11 kommt er nach Hogwarts, um dort zu einem vollwertigen Zauberer ausgebildet zu werden. Später kann er wenn er will noch ein Zauberstudium machen."  
"Was mach ich nur? JA so müsste es gehen! Ein Geistesblitz hat mich durchzuckt.  
Ich kann leider nicht als Lehrer auf seine Schule gehen da ich keines der verlangten Studien habe, würde ich nicht akzeptiert werden. Als Schüler gehe ich am besten mit ihm in die Schule. Ich verwandle mich in ein Kind das so alt ist wie er und gehe mit ihm in die  
Klasse, das hat zwar den Nachteil das ich bis zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt  
mein Wissen nicht habe aber meine Talente werde mir voll zugänglich sein.  
Jetzt muss ich mir nur noch eine Familie suchen da es etwas seltsam aussehen  
würde wenn ihr auf einmal ein zweites Kind hättet. Deshalb gehe ich jetzt, wir sehen uns!"

Ich machte mich auf den Weg und ein paar Türen weiter lag ein todkrankes  
Kind alleine in einem großen Zimmer.  
Ich spüre wie sein Geist aus seinem Körper entweicht und verwandle den  
leblosen Körper in Staub. Dann nehme ich seine Gestalt an.  
In meinen letzten Minuten bevor die Erinnerungen verblassen hoffte ich noch  
eine gute Familie zu bekommen, ich war einfach zu voreilig!

WOW! Ihr seid wirklich bis hierher gekommen!

Super Leistung! gg

Ich würde mich über einen Kommentar freuen!

Ciao FEY


	2. Harry bei den Dursleys

Wie Harry zu den Dursleys kam

Hi also bei mir ist das jetzt so ungefär ein halbes Jahr später gg hab aber schon mit Kap 4 angefangen! die Prologe hab ich als 2 kap gezählt!

Wie Harry zu den Dursleys kam:

Ein Jahr später:

"Es wird Zeit zu sterben!"  
"Nein! Wie konnten wir dir nur Vertrauen?"  
Ein grüner Blitz zuckte durch den Raum. "So und nun zu dir!" "Nein bitte nicht Harry! Nicht er!" "Dann leg ihn auf die Seite!"  
Der Mörder machte sich über die Frau her und vergewaltigte sie brutal. Mit einem Wink waren alle spuren wieder beseitigt und ein zweiter Wink mit dem Zauberstab ließ denselben grünen Blitz noch einmal erscheinen.  
Doch nicht mit derselben Auswirkung. Die Frau stellte sich tot.  
"Herr es kommt jemand!" sagte eine unterwürfige schleimerische Stimme. "Nun gut nur noch ein paar letzte Zauber." Und mit diesen hatte der kleine Harry ein Narbe auf der Stirn und alles war verwüstet.  
Man hörte es auf der Treppe poltern. Mit einem 'plopp' verschwanden die 2 Mörder und erschienen in einem kleinen Dorf wieder.

Er rannte die Treppe hoch und als er das Zimmer betreten wollte hörte er 2-mal ein 'plopp' Er riss die Tür auf und rannte zu der männlichen Laiche die am Boden lag doch es kam alle Hilfe zu spät. Dann hörte er ein Stöhnen und drehte sich zur Frau.  
"Lily was ist mit dir? Warte ich helfe dir hoch!" "Nimm Harry! Du musst hier verschwinden er hat herausbekommen wo wir sind und die Ratte hat uns verraten! Nimm Harry er hat eine, nein nun wohl zwei große Aufgaben vor sich! Mit 16 wird ein Lehrer zu ihm kommen und mit 17 wird er das Gedächtnis seiner Familie erhalten! Er war nur unser Pflegesohn doch wir haben ihn geliebt wie unseren eigenen! Es werden 2 Briefe und seine Siegel an seinem 16. Geburtstag bei ihm erscheinen. Sie erklären alles. Liebe ihn er ist etwas Besonderes!" mit dieser letzten Aufforderung starb Lily die Frau von James Potter der keine 4 Schritt von ihr entfernt, in einer Blutlache lag.

"James! Lily? ..." rief eine uns bekannte Stimme noch mal durch das Haus Alles schien auf die Täuschung ausgelegt zu sein sonst hätte er dies nicht gesagt.  
Der Mann zu dem sie gehört kam die Treppe herauf und kaum hatte er die Tür geöffnet warf er bereits ein Adava Kedabra in den Raum und dieser traf den Jungen und den Mann zu gleichen Teilen. So landete der Junge Harry wieder auf dem Bett, wo er gerade von dem nun in einer Rauchwolke verschwundenen Mann, auf gehoben wurde. Harry fing an unwillig zu schreien. "Dummes Balg! Warum bist du nicht daran gestorben? Ich kann ja ein anders mal darüber grübeln! Sirius müsste gleich kommen und er darf mich nicht sehen." So verschwand er wieder.

Sirius kam und stürmte das Zimmer und sah die zwei Leichen.  
"Wurmschanz du Ratte!" schrie er wütend. Er kochte richtig vor Wut dennoch hob er den kleinen Harry hoch und beruhigte ihn. Ein Poltern schreckte ihn hoch und ein seltsamer Mann kam durch die Türe. Wobei durch die Tür kommen etwas untertrieben war er brach den Türstock heraus nur so konnte er durch die Tür.  
"Sirius was ist geschehen?" fragte der schmuddelige Mann.  
"Wurmschwanz hat sie verraten! Und Voldemort hat sie getötet! Nur Harry konnte er aus irgend einem Grund nicht töten. Hier nimm ihn ich habe noch eine Rechnung offen und bring ihm zu Dumbeldor, nimm mein Motorrad dazu dann bist du schneller! Harry kennt es und liebt es er wird keinen Aufstand dagegen machen wenn er das Geräusch hört. So haben ihn Lily und James zum Schlafen gebracht!" mit einem Grinsen meinte er: "Sie haben ihm eine Tonkassette von meinem Motorrad vorgespielt am Abend. Ich komme ihn holen sobald ich mit der Ratte fertig bin!"  
"Bis später!"

Ein Knattern hörte man in der Luft und ein Motorrad flog auf den Ligusterweg zu.  
Ein alter weißhaariger Mann und eine ältere streng aussehende Frau warten kopfschüttelnd bis Hagrid mit dem kleinen Baby landete.  
"Guten Abend Professor Dumbeldor und Professor McGonegal!"  
"Hast du Harry?" "Ja Professor Dumbeldor er hat brav geschlafen sobald wir in der Luft waren." "Lily, James?" fragte die Frau. Doch nur ein trauriges Kopfschütteln antwortete ihr.  
Sie musste Tränen unterdrücken, wieder 2 ihrer Schüler.  
"Albus ist es wirklich das Richtige ihn bei diesen Muggeln zu lassen? Ich habe sie heute beobachtet etwas furchtbareres kannst du dir nicht vorstellen!"  
"Aber Minerva sie sind nun seine einzigen Verwandten und so wird er durch das Blut seiner Mutter geschützt! Ich haben ihnen hier ein Brief geschrieben der alles erklärt."  
"Nun gut"  
"Keine Sorge! Mit elf kommt er nach Hogwarts er ist bereits seit seiner Geburt vorgemerkt! Und ich will das er unabhängig von jedem Rummel der bestimmt um seine Gestalt gemacht wird aufwächst."  
So legten sie das schlafende Bündel vor die Tür des Hauses und legten noch einen Brief mit grüner Schrift darauf zu ihm. Dann klopften sie und mit einem 'plopp' waren sie verschwunden.

Bereits 3 Jahre später:

"Junge steh auf beweg deinen faulen Hintern! Der Rasen ist zu zupfen und das ich nachher ja kein Unkraut mehr entdecken muss!" schrie eine schrille Stimme aus der Küche.

Wieder ein Jahr später:

"Junge komm her es wird Zeit das du das Kochen lernst damit du uns das Frühstück ans Bett bringen kannst! Und wehe du verbrennst den Speck!"  
"Mein Duddy-Schatz! Setzt dich schon Das Balg macht dir schon etwas Leckeres!"  
"Mammy der Speck schmeckt verbrannt!"  
"WAS? Du widerliches Balg wagst es so was meinem Duddy -wuddy vorzusetzen na warte das gibt Schläge! Geh in den Keller und warte auf Vernon!"  
So bekam der Kleine seine ersten Prügel mit dem Lederriemen verpasst die dann bis in den Sommer vor Schulbeginn fast an der Tagesordnung standen.

Erster Tag in der Volkschule:

"Nun setzt euch bitte alle hin!" rief eine Freundliche Frau und alle setzten sich brav hin nur Dudley nicht er stieß Harry vom Sessel und setzte sich auf seinen Platz.  
Harry stand auf als sein nichts geschehen und setzte sich in die letzte Reihe wo der einzige Platz noch frei war.  
Das hatte die Lehrerin leider nicht gesehen weil sie gerade die letzten Eltern hinaus begleitete.

"Nun dann lasst uns anfangen!" sagte die Lehrerin zur Klasse, "Ich bin Mrs. Eva Honey! Und jetzt sagt mir bitte eure Namen der Reihe nach!"  
Alle sagten brav ihren Namen dann kam Harry an die Reihe. "Nun wie heißt du?" fragte die Lehrerin freundlich.  
Doch Harry brachte vor Scham keinen Ton heraus er wusste seinen Namen nicht! Die Dursleys hatte ihn immer nur Balg oder abscheuliches Monstrum genannte und er wusste das konnte nicht sein Name sein denn so hieß doch keiner! Also schwieg er.  
Die Lehrerin sah ihn freundlich an und fragte: "willst du ihn mir nicht verraten?" Harry wurde knall rot, kämpfte schon mit den Tränen und schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.  
Mrs. Honey lächelte milde ging nach vorn und sah in das Klassenbuch "Dann musst du wohl Harry Potter sein sonst sind alle da!"  
Harry freute sich er wusste endlich seinen Namen und er strahlte die Lehrerin wie ein Honigkuchenpferd an.  
Darüber freute sie sich und lächelte zurück, dann begann sie den Unterricht sie erklärte den Kindern den Stundenplan und spielte mit ihnen Spiele. Harry der nie gespielt hat kannte keines. Dann läutete es zur großen Pause. Alle rannten auf den Schulhof, auch Harry doch Dudley hielt ihn auf und zog ihn in eine dunkle Ecke dort sagte er: "Bild dir nichts ein du bist immer noch der letzte Dreck! Und unfähig!" mit diesen Worten schlug er Harry in den Bauch.

So verging die Zeit und Harry war super in der Schule nur Hausaufgaben machte er nie.  
Mrs. Honey machte sich Sorgen doch sie akzeptierte es und zog ihm zwar Punkte ab doch Harry bekam trotzdem im Zeugnis lauter Einsen. Das machte die anderen Kinder eifersüchtig und auch sie fingen an ihn teilweise zu ignorieren oder schlossen sich Dudley an und schikanierten den Kleinen, mache aus Angst vor Dudley manche aber auch weil sie selber gern zuschlugen.

Kurz vor seinem elften Geburtstag:

(Ich glaube diese Szene kann ich getrost weg lassen da sie sowieso jeder von euch kennt!)

Bei Madam Malkins:

"Ah du kommst wohl wegen deiner ersten Schulrobe!" sagte eine dicke Frau "Stell dich schon mal auf einen Hocker ich komme gleich zu dir!"  
Harry stellte sich auf den Hocker neben einem freundlich aussehenden Jungen. "Hi du! Ich bin Draco!" Er hielt ihm seine Hand hin und Harry schüttelte sie lächeln. Draco spürte einen Stromschlag. "Wer ist das am Fenster?" fragte Draco einen Augenblick später. Hagrid stand draußen, klopfte ans Fenster und hielt 2 Eis hoch. An seinem rechten Arm hing noch eine weiße Eule die sich etwas aufplusterte und empört zwitscherte über die etwas grobe Behandlung.  
Eine schöne blonde Frau erschien und sagte zu Madam Malkins sie soll sich doch bitte beeilen. Als Draco fertig war stieg er herunter und sagte zu Harry: "Wir sehen uns spätestens in Hogwarts ich freu mich drauf ciao!" mit einem Winken ging er der Frau nach, sie schien seine Mutter zu sein.  
Als Harry mit allen Einkäufen fertig war brachte Hagrid ihn wieder in den "Tropfenden Kessel "Ich hohle dich übermorgen ab! Geh jetzt mit Tom er wird dir ein Zimmer geben."  
Dann ging Hagrid davon und Harry folgte wie man ihm es sagte Tom.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte er wie er es gewohnt war um halb 6 auf und ging an die Bar. Eine Freundliche Frau die gerade mit dem Wischen beschäftigt war sagte: "Ach du musst wohl der kleine Harry Potter sein! Hast du Hunger? Warte ich mache dir etwas!" sie ging durch eine Tür und Harry folgte ihr. Er war es nicht gewohnt etwas nicht selber zu machen also holte er sich einen Sessel und stellte ihn neben der Frau an den Herd dann stellte er sich darauf erst so konnte er gut an die Arbeitsfläche herankommen. Er war für sein Alter einfach zu klein und die Frau war eine Halbriesin wie Hagrid, sie sagte Hagrid sei ihr Bruder.  
"Kann ich irgendwie helfen?" "Klar deck doch schon mal den Tisch für uns 2!"  
SO machte sich Harry an die Arbeit und schaffte es ohne zu fragen wo etwas ist den Tisch zu decken, denn er hatte schon früh gelernt dass man Erwachsene nichts fragen darf. In Handumdrehen war alles fertig.  
Und ebenso schnell hat der ausgehungerte Harry alles verschlungen.  
"Ich hoffe es hat dir geschmeckt!" Den letzten Bissen im Mund nickte Harry und lächelte.

"Das freut mich und nun ab du kannst dir die Winkelgasse noch mal ansehen! Sei aber um 5 wieder da dann gibt es Essen!"

So stromerte Harry bis um 10 herum dann traf er Draco von gestern. Draco stellte ihm seine Mutter vor die Frau von gestern und die beiden liefen gemeinsam durch die Winkelgasse, bewunderten den neuen Nimbus und sahen sich andere tolle Sachen an Draco konnte ihm alles zeigen, weil er schon oft in der Winkelgasse war.

Um halb 5 gingen sie wieder zu Draco 's Mutter, die freundliche Frau sah ihren Sohn ermahnend an und sagte: "Draco warum machst du es dir nur unnötig schwer? Du weißt doch das du ihn ab morgen hochnäsig behandeln musst!" "Aber Mum! Du weißt wie ich dazu stehe!" "Nun gut aber du erklärst es ihm nun, ich will nicht dass er verletzte wird!"  
"Entschuldige Harry, aber wir gehören einer Gruppe an die von den meisten gefürchtet und gehasst wird. Ich verstehe es nicht warum, aber jedes Mal wenn wir ein Unglück vermeiden wollen und wir an den Ort kommen werden wir von Weißmagiern angegriffen dabei sind wir dann wieder die Bösen! Wir sind aber nicht böse wir üben nur schwarze Magie aus sie ist mächtiger und komplizierter deswegen gibt es nicht viele von uns. Und so wurde zu unserem Schutz beschlossen das wir uns mit einer kalten Mauer umgeben und keine Gefühle zeigen." Nun holte Draco Luft und sagte dann:  
"Damit will ich nur sagen das ich auf alle Fälle dein Freund bin egal was passiert auch wenn ich dir gegenüber oder anderen gegenüber hochnäsig sein muss in der Öffentlichkeit."  
Harry lächelte erleichtert, die Worte von Mrs. Malfoy hatten ihn schon erschreckt aber wenn das so ist fand er es ganz okay.

Um fünf ging er Essen und ging etwas müde auf sein Zimmer. Er setzte sich auf sein Bett und las etwas in seinen Büchern die er heute mit Draco gekauft hatte, in ihnen stand auch etwas über ihn und die schwarze Magie, so beschloss er das Spiel mit zu spielen und sich dumm zu stellen in der Schule obwohl im das bisher in den Schulbüchern gelesene leicht fiel. Abends schlich er sich noch in einem Kapuzenumhang in die Nockturngasse und besorgte sich einen neuen Zauberstab. Er hatte gelesen dass er mit den Zauberstäben von Olivanders nur weiße Magie ausführen konnte und er wollte unbedingt seinen ersten Freund Draco überraschen.  
Bei Walooks klopfte er und die Tür öffnete sich wie von Geisterhand aber so schnell überraschte ihn nichts mehr.  
Ohne zu fragen reicht ein junger etwas schräg aussehender Mann einen Stab aber ein Orkan wirbelte nach einem Schwung schon durch den Raum.  
Mit einem verwunderten Kopfschütteln reichte er Harry einen Stab nach dem Anderen aber keiner passte.  
"Das ist noch nie vorgekommen ich muss dir wohl einen anfertigen. Komm mit!"  
Er führte ihn in einen Raum der wie eine Werkstatt und ein Lager aussah.  
Harry sah sich staunend um er bewunderte das glitzern das von einigen Zutaten die sauber beschriftet in offenen Boxen oder geschlossenen Gläsern lagen standen oder sogar schwebten.  
"Na los geh schon und dort wo du etwas fühlst bleib stehen! Ich komme dann zu dir!"  
So machte sich Harry auf den Weg, zuerst ging er durch die Reihen des Holzes.  
Vor einem absolut schwarzen Holz blieb er stehen und deutete auf es: "Das ruft mich!"  
"Ah eine bestimmt gute Wahl das ist das einzige Holzstück dieser Art, vor 11 Jahren war der Weg zu einer Anderen Welt offen mein Vater war nur für 5 Minuten dort und brachte dieses Stück mit doch gezahlt hat er dafür mit 50 Jahren seines Lebens. Nicht das es ihm viel ausgemacht hätte aber er hat nun wohl nicht mehr lange zu leben. Als er zurück kam brabbelte etwas von Bestimmung. Nun geh weiter!"  
Harry blieb noch öfter stehen Er holte sich: Werwolfsblut, Basiliskenauge, den Giftzahn von einer Züchtung von Salazar Slytherin persönlich, etwas Horn eines Schwarzen Einhornes, den in einem Smaragd gefangen Ruf einer Sirene, die in einem Saphir gefangene Verführung einer Veela, Asche des ersten Vampirs, die Schuppe eines Silberdrachens, Harre der Dunkel und der Lichtelfen, Feenstaub, die Knochen von magischen Wildkatzen, das zu Eis gefrorene Feuer einen Blauphönixes, die heilende und gleichzeitig tötende Träne eines grünen Waldphönix und letztlich die Esenz eines Nachtelben. Schließlich hatte er alle Regale und Gänge durch, nur noch einmal blieb er stehen dort holte er sich einen Schwarzen Opal.  
"Eine starke Kombination! Ich werde länger brauchen um dies zu schaffen! Ich hoffe das ist okay für dich?"  
"JA aber wann kann ich damit rechnen?"  
"Ich fürchte erst in ein paar Jahre normalerweise braucht man ein Jahr für einen Zauberstab, was du das draußen gesehen hast an Zauberstäben war die Jahrhunderte dauernde Arbeit von insgesamt 1000 Familienbetrieben. Doch das wissen die meisten Zauberer nicht zu schätzen deswegen kommen auch die meisten Zauberstäbe die hier verkauft wurden hierher zurück, oder sie bleiben in den Familien und werden solange weiter gegeben bis es der nächste schafft mit ihm zu zaubern. Das was man für einen gebrauchten Zauberstab zahlt ist nur der Umkostenbeitrag und die jahrelangen Lagerkosten!"  
"Hm ich denke das ist okay! Wie kann ich sicher sein das mich keiner beim ausüben der Magie erwischt?"  
"Kleiner erstens wirst du mit diesem Zauberstab, trotz der Lichtelfen-, Phönix-, Veelazutat nur schwarze Magie ausüben können, welche sowieso extrem schwer zu registrieren ist, zweitens liegt der Registrierzauber des Ministeriums nicht auf dem Holz wie es bei Olivanders üblich ist, aber wenn du wirklich und absolut sicher gehen willst gibt es nur eines!" er machte eine Kunstpause in der Harry hibbelig hin und her trat.  
"Du musst mir eines von deinen Haaren geben, etwas Blut und eine Traumträne deines Lebenspartners."  
"Aber wie soll ich jetzt schon wissen wer mein Lebenspartner ist?" protestierte Harry.  
"Tja das ist die Schwierigkeit! Es gibt einen Zauber dafür aber damit bindest du dich auch für immer an ihn! Wobei er aber frei bleibt und sollte er sich für jemand anderen interessieren müsstest du daneben stehen und zuschauen. Du dürftest ihm oder ihr nichts von deiner Bindung an ihn erzählen! Du wirst nur in einem Traum zu ihm oder ihr kommen seine oder ihre wahre Gestalt sehen und die Traumträne erbitten. Dieses Risiko ist bisher nur einmal eingegangen worden von Salazar persönlich und wie die Überlieferung unter den Schwarzmagiern erzählt war der Andere auch in ihn verliebt und sie haben mit Blutbindung geheiratet. Doch Salazar musste zusehen wie sein Partner ihn betrog und brachte sich selber um, starb nicht bei dem Kampf gegen Godric."  
"Aber ..." Harry bekam Angst er war doch erst 11!  
"Kleiner gib mir dein Haar und dein Blut und wenn diese Zutaten sowie die Traumträne notwendig werden sage ich dir bescheid und schicke dir alle notwendigen Informationen zu, bis dahin wirst du dich wohl entscheiden müssen."  
"Wann wird das sein?"  
"Das sind die letzten Zutaten vor der endgültigen Versiegelung des Stabes."  
"Nun gut! Hier ist das Haar und etwas Blut kannst du mir auch abnehmen, könntest du es bitte auch gleich auf alles untersuchen lassen was dir einfällt?"  
"Klar kann ich machen!"  
Zwanzig Minuten später verabschiedeten sich die beiden als Freunde voneinander, Agriu, wie der Verkäufer hieß war gerade erst mit Hogwarts fertig, er war in Slytherin gewesen.

Die Sonne ging in diesem Moment auf und Harry strahlte er freute sich auf ein herzhaftes Frühstück.


End file.
